heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Portrait
See also Progression, Ranked Season, and Achievement Portraits Portraits are aesthetic display images used by players to show their accomplishments. Portraits can be obtained in a number of ways, ranging from leveling specific characters or playing during a certain holidays. Several portraits have become unobtainable as holiday events have passed by. Much of a player's profile can be accessed by clicking on their portrait.2014-07-24, Heroes of the Storm Technical Alpha Patch Notes build 0.5.0.31360. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-08-06 With Heroes of the Storm 2.0, portraits became available via the Collection system. Portraits are earned as normal through progression and achievements, with players able to craft additional portraits for each (seasonal are ). HeroStorm Carbot :Carbot portraits cost . Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Abathur.jpg|Abathur Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Alarak.jpg|Alarak Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Alexstrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Ana.jpg|Ana Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Artanis.jpg|Artanis Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Blaze.jpg|Blaze Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Brightwing.jpg|Brightwing Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Chen.jpg|Chen Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Cho.jpg|Cho Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Chromie.jpg|Chromie Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Dehaka.jpg|Dehaka Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Diablo.jpg|Diablo Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot DVa.jpg|D.Va Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot ETC.jpg|ETC Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Fenix.jpg|Fenix Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Gall.jpg|Gall Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Genji.jpg|Genji Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Hanzo.jpg|Hanzo Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Johanna.jpg|Johanna Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Junkrat.jpg|Junkrat Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Kel'Thuzad.jpg|Kel'Thuzad Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Kerrigan.jpg|Kerrigan Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Li Li.jpg|Li Li Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Lost Vikings.jpg|The Lost Vikings Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Lt Morales.jpg|Lt. Morales Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Lucio.jpg|Lúcio Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Lunara.jpg|Lunara Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Malthael.jpg|Malthael Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Murky.jpg|Murky Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Nova.jpg|Nova Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Probius.jpg|Probius Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Ragnaros.jpg|Ragnaros Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Raynor.jpg|Raynor Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Samuro.jpg|Samuro Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Sgt Hammer.jpg|Sgt. Hammer Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Stitches.jpg|Stitches Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Stukov.jpg|Stukov Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Tassadar.jpg|Tassadar Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Tracer.jpg|Tracer Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Tychus.jpg|Tychus Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Tyrael.jpg|Tyrael Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Zagara.jpg|Zagara Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Zarya.jpg|Zarya Portrait - HeroStorm - Carbot Zeratul.jpg|Zeratul Event Remember that seasonal event portraits are . Hallow's End Portrait - Abathur-O'-Lantern.jpg|Abathur-O'-Lantern Portrait - Azmodan-O'-Lantern.jpg|Azmodan-O'-Lantern Portrait - Bewitching Brightwing.jpg|Bewitching Brightwing Portrait - Bubble Bubble.jpg|Bubble Bubble Portrait - Candy of the Storm.jpg|Candy of the Storm Portrait - Chen-O'-Lantern.jpg|Chen-O'-Lantern Portrait - Children of the Candy Corn.jpg|Children of the Candy Corn Portrait - Classic Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Classic Vampire Slayer V Portrait - Countess Kerrigan.jpg|Countess Kerrigan Portrait - Creepie Chromie.jpg|Creepie Chromie Portrait - Crimson Count Arthas.jpg|Crimson Count Arthas Portrait - Cursed Pumpkin.jpg|Cursed Pumpkin Portrait - Deadwood Lunara.jpg|Deadwood Lunara Portrait - Dire Pumpkin.jpg|Dire Pumpkin Portrait - Doctor Wolf.jpg|Doctor Wolf Portrait - ETC-O'-Lantern.jpg|E.T.C.-O'-Lantern Portrait - Eye Pad.jpg|Eye Pad Portrait - Garden Shambler Murky.jpg|Garden Shambler Murky Portrait - Harlequin Nazeebo.jpg|Harlequin Nazeebo Portrait - Illidan-O'-Lantern.jpg|Illidan-O'-Lantern Portrait - Laughing Pumpkin.jpg|Laughing Pumpkin Portrait - Malfurion-O'-Lantern.jpg|Malfurion-O'-Lantern Portrait - Mister Stein.jpg|Mister Stein Portrait - Night of the Zerg.jpg|Night of the Zerg Portrait - Paper Bag Gazlowe.jpg|Paper Bag Gazlowe Portrait - Paper Bag Tinkerton.jpg|Paper Bag Tinkerton Portrait - Poisoned Apple.jpg|Poisoned Apple Portrait - Pro-boo-us.jpg|Pro-boo-us Portrait - Pump'kin Cho.jpg|Pump'kin Cho Portrait - Pump'kin Chall.jpg|Pump'kin Gall Portrait - Ragnaros-O'-Lantern.jpg|Ragnaros-O'-Lantern Portrait - Rehgar-O'-Lantern.jpg|Rehgar-O'-Lantern Portrait - Scarecrow Xul.jpg|Scarecrow Xul Portrait - Skelethur.jpg|Skelethur Portrait - Skull of Ghoul'dan.jpg|Skull of Ghoul'dan Portrait - Toon Doctor Wolf.jpg|Toon Doctor Wolf Portrait - Toon Mister Stein.jpg|Toon Mister Stein Portrait - Toon Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Toon Vampire Slayer V Portrait - Toon Vampire Slayer Valla.jpg|Toon Vampire Slayer Valla Portrait - Uther-O'-Lantern.jpg|Uther-O'-Lantern Portrait - Valeera-O'-Lantern.jpg|Valeera-O'-Lantern Portrait - Valla-O'-Lantern.jpg|Valla-O'-Lantern Portrait - Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Vampire Slayer V Portrait - Vampire Slayer Valla.jpg|Vampire Slayer Valla Winter Veil Portrait - Abominable Greench.jpg|Abominable Greench Portrait - Alliance Ornament.jpg|Alliance Ornament Portrait - Angel of Winter Veil.jpg|Angel of Winter Veil Portrait - Doomgiver.jpg|Doomgiver Portrait - Fel Cookies and Milk.jpg|Fel Cookies and Milk Portrait - Festive Mr. Gigglesworth.jpg|Festive Mr. Gigglesworth Portrait - Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Portrait - Frozen Globe.jpg|Frozen Globe Portrait - Golden Dreidel.jpg|Golden Dreidel Portrait - Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Portrait - Great-wolf Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-wolf Winter Rehgar Portrait - Greatfather Winter.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Portrait - Guiding Reign-Deer.jpg|Guiding Reign-Deer Portrait - Horde Ornament.jpg|Horde Ornament Portrait - Khasmas Pylon.jpg|Khasmas Pylon Portrait - Marine Stocking.jpg|Marine Stocking Portrait - Nexus Ornament.jpg|Nexus Ornament Portrait - Present Company.jpg|Present Company Portrait - Present Danger.jpg|Present Danger Portrait - Season's Reapings Malthael.jpg|Season's Reapings Malthael Portrait - Snobius.jpg|Snobius Portrait - Sno'gall.jpg|Sno'gall Portrait - Snowstorm.jpg|Snowstorm Portrait - Soulcracker Leoric.jpg|Soulcracker Leoric Portrait - Sugar Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Portrait - Tree-topper Auriel.jpg|Tree-topper Auriel Portrait - Winter Veil Kharazim.jpg|Winter Veil Kharazim Portrait - Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Portrait - Wreath of Stitches.jpg|Wreath of Stitches Portrait - Zealot Stocking.jpg|Zealot Stocking Portrait - Zergling Stocking.jpg|Zergling Stocking ;Gingerbread Portrait - Gingerbread Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall Portrait - Gingerbread Garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Portrait - Gingerbread Genji.jpg|Genji Portrait - Gingerbread Murky.jpg|Murky Portrait - Gingerbread Probius.jpg|Probius Portrait - Gingerbread Stukov.jpg|Stukov Portrait - Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo ;Nostalgic Portrait - Nostalgic Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Portrait - Nostalgic Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Portrait - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Malfurion.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Portrait - Nostalgic Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Portrait - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Stitches.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Portrait - Nostalgic Suger Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Portrait - Nostalgic Winter Treant.jpg|Winter Treant Portrait - Nostalgic Winter Veil Jaina.jpg|Winter Veil Jaina Portrait - Nostalgic Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Portrait - Nostalgic Winter's Helper Valla.jpg|Winter's Helper Valla ;Toon Portrait - Toon Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Portrait - Toon Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Portrait - Toon Greatfather Winter Malfurion.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Portrait - Toon Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Portrait - Toon Greatfather Winter Stitches.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Portrait - Toon Great-wolf Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-wolf Winter Rehgar Portrait - Toon Sour Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sour Plum Sylvanas Portrait - Toon Winter Veil Jaina.jpg|Winter Veil Jaina Portrait - Toon Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Portrait - Toon Winter's Helper Valla.jpg|Winter's Helper Valla Lunar Festival Cute Lunar Guardian Portrait.jpg|Cute Lunar Guardian Quest reward Portraits - Events - Festival Lantern.jpg|Festival Lantern Portraits - Events - Festival Treant.jpg|Festival Treant Portraits - Events - Fierce Opera Mask.jpg|Fierce Opera Mask Portraits - Events - Genius Monkey King Samuro.jpg|Genius Monkey King Samuro Portraits - Events - Golden Lunar Guardian.jpg|Golden Lunar Guardian Portraits - Events - Lucky Coin.jpg|Lucky Coin Portraits - Events - Lunar Chen.jpg|Lunar Chen Portraits - Events - Lunar Cheopji.jpg|Lunar Cheopji Portraits - Events - Lunar Dragon.jpg|Lunar Dragon Portraits - Events - Lunar Tiger.jpg|Lunar Tiger Portraits - Events - Lunar Zul'jin.jpg|Lunar Zul'jin Portraits - Events - Monkey King Samuro.jpg|Monkey King Samuro Portraits - Events - Nexus New Year.jpg|Nexus New Year Portraits - Events - Omen.jpg|Omen Portraits - Events - Red Envelope.jpg|Red Envelope Portraits - Events - Steamed Buns.jpg|Steamed Buns Portraits - Events - Three Worg Moon.jpg|Three Worg Moon ;Lil' Lunar Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Cassia.jpg|Cassia Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Chen.jpg|Chen Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Genji.jpg|Genji Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Illidan.jpg|Illidan Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Jaina.jpg|Jaina Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Kael'thas.jpg|Kael'thas Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Li Li.jpg|Li Li Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Li-Ming.jpg|Li-Ming Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Samuro.jpg|Samuro Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Portraits - Events - Lil' Lunar Zul'jin.jpg|Zul'jin ;Toon Lunar Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Cassia.jpg|Cassia Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Chen.jpg|Chen Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Genji.jpg|Genji Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Illidan.jpg|Illidan Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Jaina.jpg|Jaina Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Kael'thas.jpg|Kael'thas Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Li Li.jpg|Li Li Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Li-Ming.jpg|Li-Ming Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Monkey King Samuro.jpg|Monkey King Samuro Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Year of the Dog.jpg|Year of the Dog Portraits - Events - Toon Lunar Zul'jin.jpg|Lunar Zul'jin Emblem Portrait - Emblem - Alexstrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza Portrait - Ana Emblem.jpg|Ana Portrait - Emblem - Blaze.jpg|Blaze Emblem Portrait - Cassia.jpg|Cassia Emblem Portrait - DVa.jpg|D.Va Garrosh Emblem Portrait.jpg|Garrosh Emblem Portrait - Genji.jpg|Genji Portrait - Emblem - Hanzo.jpg|Hanzo Portrait - Junkrat Emblem.jpg|Junkrat Portrait - Kel'Thuzad Emblem.jpg|Kel'Thuzad Emblem Portrait - Lucio.jpg|Lúcio Portraits - Emblems - Maiev.jpg|Maiev Emblem Portrait - Malthael.jpg|Malthael Orphea_-_Avatar_Portrait.jpg|Orphea Emblem Portrait - Probius.jpg|Probius Emblem Portrait - Ragnaros.jpg|Ragnaros Emblem Portrait - Samuro.jpg|Samuro Emblem Portrait - Stukov.jpg|Stukov Emblem Portrait - Valeera.jpg|Valeera Emblem Portrait - Varian.jpg|Varian Emblem Portrait - Zarya.jpg|Zarya Emblem Portrait - Zuljin.jpg|Zul'jin Nexus Portrait - Admiral Krakenov.jpg|Admiral Krakenov Stukov Nexus - Anub'alisk Portrait.jpg|Anub'alisk Anub'arak Nexus - Big Top Gazlowe Portrait.jpg|Big Top Gazlowe Portrait - Celestial Raptor.jpg|Celestial Raptor Portrait_-_Cheerleader_Kerrigan.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan Portrait - Commandant Varian Icon.jpg|Commandant Varian Icon Portrait - Commandant Varian.jpg|Commandant Varian COTK Zagara portrait.png|Crypt Queen Zagara Portrait - Cyb'arak Insignia.jpg|Cyb'arak Insignia Cyberhawk Kael'thas Portrait.jpg|Cyberhawk Kael'thas Portrait - Cyborganic Azmodan Insignia.jpg|Cyborganiz Azmodan Insignia Portrait_-_Nexus_-_Dark_Queen_Alexstrasza.jpg|Dark Queen Alexstrasza Portrait - DHaka.jpg|D.Haka Dehaka Portrait - D.Va the Destroyer.jpg|D.Va the Destroyer Portrait_-_Death_Knight_Sonya.jpg|Death Knight Sonya Nexus - Desert Queen Zagara Portrait.jpg|Desert Queen Zagara Eagle Eye Tyrande Portrait.jpg|Eagle Eye Tyrande Portrait_-_Eternal_Star_Lich_KelThuzad.jpg|Eternal Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Portrait - Fallen Junkrat.jpg|Fallen Junkrat Nexus - Flying Monkey Brightwing Portrait.jpg|Flying Monkey Brightwing Ghost Tracer Portrait.jpg|Ghost Tracer God-King Leoric Portrait.jpg|God-King Leoric Nexus - Grimina Doomhammer Portrait.jpg|Grimina Doomhammer Sgt. Hammer Nexus - Grunty Portrait.jpg|Grunty Murky Knight Owl Medivh Portrait.jpg|Knight Owl Medivh Nexus - L800 ETC Portrait.jpg|L800 E.T.C. Legion Mistress Kerrigan Portrait.jpg|Legion Mistress Kerrigan DT - Stylized Wrath Sonya.jpg|Legion's Wrath Sonya Portrait_-_Love_Goddess_Tyrande.jpg|Love Goddess Tyrande Nexus - Mad Axe Garrosh Portrait.jpg|Mad Axe Garrosh Mad Martian Gazlowe Portrait.jpg|Mad Martian Gazlowe Nexus - Maraudin' Muradin Portrait.jpg|Maraudin' Muradin Nexus - Marshal Raynor Portrait.jpg|Marshal Raynor Portrait - Mecha Dehaka Insignia.jpg|Mecha Dehaka Insignia Portrait - Mecha Malthael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Malthael Insignia Portrait - Mecha Rehgar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Rehgar Insignia Portrait - Mecha Tassadar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tassadar Insignia Portrait - Mecha Tyrael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tyrael Insignia Nexus - Medic Uther Portrait.jpg|Medic Uther Portrait - Model KR1-GN Insignia.jpg|Model KR1-GN Insignia Portrait - Model ZR4-2L Insignia.jpg|Model ZR4-2L Insignia Portrait - Pachimari Abathur.jpg|Pachimari Abathur Portrait - Pachimari Alarak.jpg|Pachimari Alarak Portrait_-_Nexus_-_Pachimari_Deathwing.jpg|Pachimari Deathwing Portrait - Pachimari Diablo.jpg|Pachimari Diablo Portrait - Pachimari Guldan.jpg|Pachimari Gul'dan Portrait - Pachimari Illidan.jpg|Pachimari Illidan Portrait - Pachimari Jaina.jpg|Pachimari Jaina Portrait - Pachimari Murky.jpg|Pachimari Murky Portrait - Pachimari Nazeebo.jpg|Pachimari Nazeebo Portrait - Pachimari Ragnaros.jpg|Pachimari Ragnaros Portrait - Pachimari Stitches.jpg|Pachimari Stitches Portrait - Pachimari Tyrael.jpg|Pachimari Tyrael Portrait - Ragnarobot Insignia.jpg|Ragnarobot Insigia Nexus - Raider Rexxar Portrait.jpg|Raider Rexxar Portrait - Robo Chen Insignia.jpg|Robo Chen Insignia Portrait - Robo Zul'jin Insignia.jpg|Robo Zul'jin Insignia Portrait - Rockstar ETC.jpg|Rockstar ETC Portrait - Rockstar Li-Ming.jpg|Rockstar Li-Ming Portrait - Rockstar Raynor.jpg|Rockstar Raynor Portrait - Rockstar Stitches.jpg|Rockstar Stitches Portrait - Samurobot Insignia.jpg|Samurobot Insignia Shadowblade Li Li Portrait.jpg|Shadowblade Li Li Nexus - Spellbreaker Johanna Portrait.jpg|Spellbreaker Johanna Portrait_-_Star_Lich_KelThuzad.jpg|Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Portrait_-_Star_Princess_LiMing.jpg|Star Princess Li-Ming Stormbot Kael'thas Portrait.jpg|Stormbot Kael'thas Nexus - StormPunk Kael'thas Portrait.jpg|StormPunk Kael'thas COTK portrait.png|Stylized Monkey King Samuro Portrait_-_Nexus_-_Stylized_Tiger_Kharazim.jpg|Stylized Tiger Kharazim Super Sonya Portrait.jpg|Super Sonya Nexus - Templar Li-Ming Portrait.jpg|Templar Li-Ming Portrait - Thunder Guard Zarya.jpg|Thunder Guard Zarya Portrait_-_Nexus_-_Toon_Azmodunk.jpg|Toon Azmodunk Portrait_-_Toon_Star_Lich_KelThuzad.jpg|Toon Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Portrait - VHaka Insignia.jpg|V.Haka Insignia Portrait_-_Vrykul_Leoric.jpg|Vrykul Leoric Portrait - Xenotech Abathur Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Abathur Insignia Portrait - Xenotech Zagara Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Zagara Insignia Diablo Barbarian Sonya Portrait.jpg|Barbarian Sonya DT - Bone Visage Xul.jpg|Bone Visage Xul Dark Wanderer Portrait.jpg|Dark Wanderer DI Diablo Portrait.jpg|Diablo I Diablo D3 Azmodan Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Azmodan D3 Butcher Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Butcher D3 Diablo Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Diablo D3 Kharazim Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Kharazim D3 Leoric Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Leoric D3 Li-Ming Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Li-Ming D3 Nazeebo Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Nazeebo D3 Sonya Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Sonya D3 Tyrael Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Tyrael D3 Valla Portrait.jpg|Diablo III Valla Ink Xul Portrait.jpg|Ink Xul Portrait - Kharazim Icon.jpg|Kharazim Icon (Diablo) Lord of Terror Portrait.jpg|Lord of Terror Nephalem Sonya Portrait.jpg|Nephalem Sonya Portrait - Sonya Icon.jpg|Sonya Icon DT - Stylized Angelic Valla.jpg|Stylized Angelic Valla DT - Stylized Azmodan.jpg|Stylized Azmodan DT - Stylized Demonic Tyrael.jpg|Stylized Demonic Tyrael DT - Stylized Grimskull Nazeebo.jpg|Stylized Grimskull Nazeebo DT - Stylized Iron Butcher.jpg|Stylized Iron Butcher DT - Stylized Kharazim.jpg|Stylized Kharazim DT - Stylized Leoric.jpg|Stylized Leoric DT - Stylized Tal Rasha Li-Ming.jpg|Stylized Tal Rasha Li-Ming Portrait - Tal Rasha Li-Ming.jpg|Tal Rasha Li-Ming Portrait - Wondrous Cassia.jpg|Wondrous Cassia Portrait - Xul Icon.jpg|Xul Icon Hearthstone Portrait - Hearthstone - Alexstrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza Hearthstone Garrosh Portrait.jpg|Garrosh HS Gul'dan Portrait.jpg|Gul'dan HS Jaina Portrait.jpg|Jaina Portrait_-_Hearthstone_KelThuzad.jpg|Kel'Thuzad HS - Magni Portrait.jpg|Magni HS Malfurion Portrait.jpg|Malfurion HS - Medivh Portrait.jpg|Medivh HS - Rexxar Portrait.jpg|Rexxar HS Thrall Portrait.jpg|Thrall HS - Tyrande Portrait.jpg|Tyrande HS - Uther Portrait.jpg|Uther HS Valeera Portrait.jpg|Valeera Overwatch Portrait - Ana Icon.jpg|Ana Icon Portrait - Bright Tracer.jpg|Bright Tracer Portrait - Cant Stop Lucio.jpg|Can't Stop Lúcio Portrait - Cinematic Tracer.jpg|Cinematic Tracer Portrait - Cruiser DVa.jpg|Cruiser D.Va Portrait - Illustrated DVa.jpg|Illustrated D.Va Portrait - Illustrated Genji.jpg|Illustrated Genji Portrait_-_Illustrated_Hanzo.jpg|Illustrated Hanzo Portrait - Illustrated Junkrat.jpg|Illustrated Junkrat Portrait - Illustrated Lucio.jpg|Illustrated Lúcio Portrait - Illustrated Zarya.jpg|Illustrated Zarya Portrait - Junkrat Icon.jpg|Junkrat Icon Portrait - Neon Dragon Genji.jpg|Neon Dragon Genji Portrait - Oni.jpg|Oni Portrait - Overwatch Ana.jpg|Overwatch Ana Portrait_-_Overwatch_Hanzo.jpg|Overwatch Hanzo Portrait - Junkrat Portrait.jpg|Junkrat Portrait Portrait - Overwatch Zarya.jpg|Overwatch Zarya Portrait - Punk Tracer.jpg|Punk Tracer Portrait - Track and Field Tracer.jpg|Track and Field Tracer StarCraft SC - Agent Nova Portrait.jpg|Agent Nova Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Brood_War_Kerrigan.jpg|Brood War Kerrigan SC - Commander Raynor Portrait.jpg|Commander Raynor SC - Custom Rig Tychus Portrait.jpg|Custom Tig Tychus Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Dark_Templar_-_First_Born.jpg|Dark Templar: First Born Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Dark_Templar_-_Shadow_Hunters.jpg|Dark Templar: Shadow Hunters Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Dark_Templar_-_Twilight.jpg|Dark Templar: Twilight SC - Executor Tassadar Portrait.jpg|Executor Tassadar SC - Ghost Kerrigan Portrait.jpg|Ghost Kerrigan SC - Hierarch Artanis Portrait.jpg|Hierarch Artanis Ink Kerrigan Portrait.jpg|Ink Kerrigan Portrait - Kerrigan Icon.jpg|Kerrigan Icon SC - Queen of Blades Kerrigan Portrait.jpg|Queen of Blades Kerrigan SC - Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan Portrait.jpg|Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Remastered_Kerrigan.jpg|Remastered Kerrigan Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Remastered_Raynor.jpg|Remastered Raynor Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Remastered_Stukov.jpg|Remastered Stukov Portrait_-_StarCraft_-_Remastered_Zeratul.jpg|Remastered Zeratul SC - Spectre Nova Portrait.jpg|Spectre Nova Portrait - Stukov Icon.jpg|Stukov Icon SC - Stylized Abathur Portrait.jpg|Stylized Abathur SC - Stylized Alarak Portrait.jpg|Stylized Alarak SC - Stylized Artanis Portrait.jpg|Stylized Artanis SC - Stylized Dehaka Portrait.jpg|Stylized Dehaka SC - Stylized Zagara Portrait.jpg|Stylized Zagara SC - Uniform Lt Morales Portrait.jpg|Uniform Lt. Morales Portrait - Zeratul Icon.jpg|Zeratul Icon Warcraft COTK Jaina portrait.png|Archmage Jaina WC - Canvas Blackhand Portrait.jpg|Canvas Blackhand WC - Canvas Durotan Portrait.jpg|Canvas Durotan WC - Canvas Grommash Portrait.jpg|Canvas Grommash WC - Canvas Gul'dan Portrait.jpg|Canvas Gul'dan WC - Canvas Kargath Portrait.jpg|Canvas Kargath WC - Canvas Kilrogg Portrait.jpg|Canvas Kilrogg WC - Canvas Ner'zhul Portrait.jpg|Canvas Ner'zhul Portrait - Chen Icon.jpg|Chen Icon WC - Crotchety Axe Guy Portrait.jpg|Crotchety Axe Guy Portrait_-_Warcraft_-_Curse_of_the_Worgen.jpg|Curse of the Worgen Portrait - Dark Ritual.jpg|Dark Ritual Portrait - Death and Decay.jpg|Death and Decay Portrait - Devious Dreadlord Jaina.jpg|Devious Dreadlord Jaina Portrait - Dreadlord Jaina.jpg|Dreadlord Jaina Portrait - Druid of the Flame Malfurion.jpg|Druid of the Flame Malfurion WC - Fel Queen Chromie Portrait.jpg|Fel Queen Chromie Portrait - Frost Armor.jpg|Frost Armor Portrait - Frost Nova.jpg|Frost Nova WC - Garrosh the Stranger Portrait.jpg|Garrosh The Stranger Portrait - Gluth.jpg|Gluth Portrait - Grobbulus.jpg|Grobbulus Portrait - Hellblade Samuro.jpg|Hellblade Samuro WC - Hellhammer Thrall Portrait.jpg|Hellhammer Thrall Portrait - Warcraft - Illustrated Alexstrasza.jpg|Illustrated Alexstrasza Portrait - Illustrated Dreadlord.jpg|Illustrated Dreadlord Jaina Ink ETC Portrait.jpg|Ink E.T.C. Ink Gazlowe Portrait.jpg|Ink Gazlowe Ink Ragnaros Portrait.jpg|Ink Ragnaros WC - Ironclaw Rehgar Portrait.jpg|Ironclaw Rehgar Portrait - Loatheb.jpg|Loatheb Portrait - Mr Bigglesworth.jpg|Mr. Bigglesworth Portrait - Rexxar Icon.jpg|Rexxar Icon Portrait - Sapphiron.jpg|Sapphiron Sepia Illidan Portrait.jpg|Sepia Illidan Sepia Muradin Portrait.jpg|Sepia Muradin Sepia Sylvanas Portrait.jpg|Sepia Sylvanas Sepia Tyrande Portrait.jpg|Sepia Tyrande Sepia Uther Portrait.jpg|Sepia Uther Blood Elf Portrait.jpg|Sketch Blood Elf Draenei Portrait.jpg|Sketch Draenei Dwarf Portrait.jpg|Sketch Dwarf Gnome Portrait.jpg|Sketch Gnome Goblin Portrait.jpg|Sketch Goblin Human Portrait.jpg|Sketch Human Huojin Pandaren.jpg|Sketch Huojin Pandaren Night Elf Portrait.jpg|Sketch Night Elf Orc Portrait.jpg|Sketch Orc Tauren Portrait.jpg|Sketch Tauren Troll Portrait.jpg|Sketch Troll Tushui Pandaren Portrait.jpg|Sketch Tushui Pandaren Undead Portrait.jpg|Sketch Undead Worgen Portrait.jpg|Sketch Worgen WC - Stylized Betrayer Malfurion Portrait.jpg|Stylized Betrayer Malfurion Portrait_-_Warcraft_-_Stylized_Corruptor_Chogall.jpg|Stylized Corruptor Cho'gall Portrait - Stylized KelThuzad.jpg|Stylized Kel'Thuzad WC - Stylized Medivh Portrait.jpg|Stylized Medivh Portrait - Stylized Shadow Council Guldan.jpg|Stylized Shadow Council Gul'dan WC - Stylized Shan'do Illidan Portrait.jpg|Stylized Shan'do Illidan WC - Stylized Zul'jin Portrait.jpg|Stylized Zul'jin Portrait - Thaddius.jpg|Thaddius Portrait - Timewalker Chromie Icon.jpg|Timewalker Chromie Icon COTK Demon Hunter portrait.png|Toon Dreadlord Jaina WC - Toon Gul'dan Portrait.jpg|Toon Gul'dan Portrait - Toon KelThuzad.jpg|Toon Kel'Thuzad WC - Stylized Valeera Portrait.jpg|Valeera WC - Warchief Garrosh Portrait.jpg|Warchief Garrosh W3 Corrupted Arthas Portrait.jpg|Warcraft III Corrupted Arthas W3 Death Knight Arthas Portrait.jpg|Warcraft III Death Knight Arthas Portrait - Warcraft - Warcraft III KelThuzad.jpg|Warcraft III Kel'Thuzad W3 Prince Arthas Portrait.jpg|Warcraft III Prince Arthas W3 Thrall Portrait.jpg|Warcraft III Thrall W3 Tyrande Portrait.jpg|Warcraft III Tyrande WC - Warlord Blackhand Portrait.jpg|Warlord Blackhand WC - Warlord Grommash Portrait.jpg|Warlord Grommash WC - World-Shaman Thrall Portrait.jpg|World-Shaman Thrall WOW Anub'arak Portrait.jpg|WoW Anub'arak WoW Chen Portrait.jpg|WoW Chen WoW Chromie Portrait.jpg|WoW Chromie WC - WoW Garrosh Portrait.jpg|WoW Garrosh WOW Illidan Portrait.jpg|WoW Illidan Portrait - WoW KelThuzad.jpg|WoW Kel'Thuzad WOW Kael'thas Portrait.jpg|WoW Kael'thas WOW Lich King Arthas Portrait.jpg|WoW Lich King Arthas WOW Ragnaros Portrait.jpg|WoW Ragnaros WoW Sylvanas Portrait.jpg|WoW Sylvanas WoW Thrall Portrait.jpg|WoW Thrall WoW Varian Portrait.jpg|WoW Varian Promotional Portraits These portraits are generally still obtainable through paid purchases or promotions. *Billie the Kid: Awarded to those who made a real money purchase. *Recruit A Friend: Awarded for Recruit A Friend participation. *Legacy of the Void: Awarded for purchasing Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void. *Space Lord Leoric: Awarded for purchasing the Space Lord Leoric skin. *Azmodunk: Awarded for purchasing the Azmodunk skin. *Golden Tiger: Rewarded when redeeming the Golden Tiger mount key found in the Heroes of the Storm Starter Pack. Heroes Brawl Portraits :Note: Starting with Ghost Protocol, it appears the opportunity to acquire these portraits has been removed. These portraits were earned for completing the weekly Heroes Brawl quest. Event Portraits These were available for completing tasks during certain events. Once the event ended, players were no longer able to obtain them. Portraits tied with Seasonal events, however, are expected to make a return each year. *Lunar Rooster: Awarded for completing the Rooster Race 25 times during the Lunar Festival (2017). *Special Snowflake: Awarded for finishing 25 games during Winter Veil. *Oni Genji: Awarded for playing 15 games in a party with a Friend during the Nexus Challenge. Also awarded for completing 5 games with a friend in Versus AI Mode, Quick Match, Unranked Draft Mode, or Ranked Play during the Nexus Challenge 2.0 *Deputy Valla: Unlocked by playing 15 games during the Hallow's End event (2016). *Xel'Naga Artifact: Awarded for collecting 150 Xel'Naga Artifact Pieces during the Machines of War event. *1 Year Anniversary: Awarded for logging in during Heroes of the Storm's first anniversary week. *Bracket Challenge Participation: Awarded for participating in the 2016 Heroes of the Dorm Bracket Challenge. *Monkey Elder: Awarded for winning 25 games during the Lunar Festival event (2016). *Jack-o'-Lantern: Unlocked by winning 25 games during the Hallow's End event (2015). *Treasure Goblin: Awarded for defeating 50 Treasure Goblins during the Eternal Conflict event. *Lunar Festival: Awarded for playing 10 games during the Lunar Festival holiday (2015). *Heroes of the Dorm: Awarded for submitting a fantasy bracket prediction for the Heroes of the Dorm tournament (2015). *Officer D.Va: Awarded for completing 5 more games with a friend in Quick Match, Unranked, or Ranked during the Nexus Challenge 2.0. The Korean text says 'gyeong chal' meaning 'Police' *Anniversary: Awarded for playing 3 games in VS. AI, Quick Match, Unranked, or Ranked during the Second Anniversary *Pachimari: Awarded during the Pachimari Mania event, requiring the collection of 10 pachimari. Portrait - Bikini Stitches.jpg|Bikini Stitches Portrait - Not-A-Shark.jpg|Not-A-Shark Portrait - Power Drench Tychus.jpg|Power Drench Tychus Portrait - Slip N Stream Tracer.jpg|Slip 'N Stream Tracer Portrait - Whistleblower.jpg|Whistleblower :All portraits cost *All part of the Sun's Out, Guns Out seasonal event. Acolyte portrait.png|Acolyte Ghoul portrait.png|Ghoul The Lich Lord portrait.png|The Lich Lord Necromancer portrait.png|Necromancer *All part of the Call of Kel'Thuzad launch event quests. StarCraft 20th Anniversary Portrait 1.jpg StarCraft 20th Anniversary Portrait 2.jpg StarCraft 20th Anniversary Portrait 3.jpg *Part of the StarCraft 20th anniversary celebration. Gained by logging in March 27 through April 23, 2018. Twitch Portraits These portraits are earned by linking Twitch and Battle.net accounts together. For the spring regionals players were required to watch the event while logged in, but they since changed it to simply have accounts linked. *Storm Watcher: Awarded for linking your Battle.net and Twitch accounts and watching the 2015 Americas Championship on Twitch.tv. *2016 Spring Regional Championship: Awarded for watching a 2016 Spring Regional Championship. *2016 Spring Global Championship: Awarded for watching the 2016 Spring Global Championship. *2016 Summer Regional Championship: Awarded for watching a 2016 Summer Regional Championship. *2016 Summer Global Championship: Awarded for watching the 2016 Summer Global Championship. *2016 Fall Regional Championship: Awarded for watching a 2016 Fall Regional Championship. *2016 Fall Global Championship: Awarded for watching the 2016 Fall Global Championship. Trivia * Some portraits come as codes to be redeemed by the players. Some of these rare portrait codes have appeared for sale on sites such as eBay from anywhere between $50USD and $150USD. * The artist for the "stylized" portraits is Tan Zhi Hui. Patch changes * * References Category:Gameplay